Battousai Once Again
by Emilee1
Summary: Kenshin has killed Saitoh and become Battousai once again. Will Kaoru and the others be able to stop him and bring him back home? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Kenshin Vs Saitoh

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Kenshin has killed Saitoh and become Battousai once again. Will Kaoru and the others be able to stop him and bring him back hime?  
  
Battousai Once Again  
  
By: Emilee  
  
Chapter1: Kenshin vs. Saitoh  
  
Kaoru glanced out the window at the morning clouds as it started to rain.   
  
*I think I am going to see what Kenshin is making for breakfast,*Kaoru thought as she walked her way to the kitchen. "Where is he? Maybe he is in his room, but usually he gets up before I do." *He has been acting peculiar lately. He didn't do the laundry yesterday and he said he had something to do when I asked him to get some tofu. I wonder what is going on.*  
  
Sure enough he was still asleep. Kaoru walked over there and woke him up and she said "Kenshin, what is wrong with you? You have been acting strange lately." "It is nothing,"Kenshin said with an innocent look on his face. He knew something was going on but he didn't want to tell anyone because it would worry them. "Kenshin will you get me some tofu since you couldn't get it yesterday,"Kaoru asked. "Yes Ms. Kaoru, I will."  
  
As Kenshin was walking he was stopped by Saitoh. "Hello Battousai.,"Saitoh said with a grimace on his face. Saitoh drew his sword and told Kenshin to do the same. He attacked and hit Kenshin. When he opened his eyes they were amber. Kenshin was enraged and his heart was a burning flame. He came up and knocked Saitoh into a tree. Saitoh came out fast but Kenshin turned and countered. Back at the dojo, Kaoru was wondering *What is taking Kenshin so long? Maybe I should go and check on him.* When she got there she saw Kenshin and Saitoh fighting and all of the sudden Kenshin stabbed Saitoh in the heart. Saitoh died instantly. Kaoru was standing there in fright knowing that Kenshin couldn't have done that but then she saw the amber in his eyes. She spoke the word "Ken...shin..." Her words turned him back to normal, and then he saw his bloodstained sword and Saitoh lying on the ground, his body lifeless. He looked at Kaoru in shock and he ran off. He ran deep into the forest. Kaoru yelled, "Kenshin wait!!!!Don't go!!!" She went back to the dojo hoping that he had come back where she could talk to him, but he wasn't there. She told Sano and Yahiko what happened and they couldn't believe it. "Kenshin couldn't have done that."Yahiko said. "It wasn't Kenshin that killed Saitoh, it was Battousai the manslayer."Kaoru said with a sad look on her face.   
  
Kenshin thought* Why did I kill him? Why? WHY? WHY!!! "I have broken my oath to never kill again. I have to become Battousai again."Kenshin said as his eyes turned amber.   
  
  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2: Revolution Relived

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Here is Chapter 2!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Battousai Once Again  
  
By: Emilee  
  
Chapter 2: The Revolution Relived  
  
Even in the peace of the meji era there was still war. More and more people began fighting in this and the Revolution was reborn. Kaoru didn't know about this, but everyone else did.All day long she would worry about Kenshin and what he was doing. One day she went to the Akabeko to talk to Tae. "Tae,"Kaoru said. "Yes Kaoru, what do you need?" "Do you know anything about Kenshin?" "I was afraid that you would ask about him someday. The Revolution was reborn and well Kenshin is now Battousai the manslayer again. I know it was hard to hear that. He is fighting in Kyoto right now. They have estimated that he has killed over 500 people so far and the numbers are multiplying,"Tae said. "I have to stop him!!! I don't want to be left alone again. I know Kenshin, he would never harm anyone. It is not Kenshin killing people in Kyoto it is Battousai the manslayer. Kenshin is fighting to stop Battousai, I just know it. I am going to Kyoto and don't try to stop me,"Kaoru said in a desperate voice.  
  
Back at the dojo, Kaoru was getting ready to go to Kyoto when Sanosuke walked by.  
  
Sano asked, "Kaoru, what are you doing?" "I am going to Kyoto." "Why,"Sano asked . "I am going to stop Battousai. I know that Kenshin is trying to stop him from killing those people. I am going to stop him,"Kaoru said as Sano couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You might want Yahiko and myself to come with you, and Megumi can look after the dojo while we are gone." "Alright Sano, but it will be dangerous,"Kaoru said. "We are the ones who are going to be looking after you not the other way around,"Sano said with a grin. "Well if you need help don't come crawling to me." Kaoru said with an angered look on her face.  
  
The next day they left for Kyoto. When they got there they asked if anyone had seen Battousai. All the answers they got were the same. The only ones who have seen him have not lived to tell of him. So, they decided to look on their own.   
  
As Sano, Kaoru, and Yahiko were walking they heard something run past them and stop in front of them. They looked and noticed that he had amber eyes and red hair tied up in a tight ponytail. It was Kenshin, or so they thought. It was really Battousai that was staring them in the face. He drew his sword and was ready to fight. Yahiko was the first to charge at him and he just used his fist and knocked him out. Sano came next. Battousai dodged every punch and he drew his sword, flipped the blade, and slashed Sano's back . Kaoru stood there about to cry. She said "Kenshin listen to me!!!! I know you are in there, please listen!!!!!!!" Battousai sheathed his sword and started walking away. He still could not harm women or children. "Kenshin, listen to me, please come back. I love you Kenshin." Kaoru's words echoed through his head as he turned to her. It seemed as though he was having a fight in his head and all of a sudden he closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal violet. Kaoru ran and hugged him while she cried. He said "I am sorry Ms. Kaoru. I did not mean to worry you. Lets go back to the dojo and bring these two with us. Kaoru thought *I am glad that things are back to normal around here.*  
  
~*~THE END~*~ 


End file.
